April Fool's Fae
by angie9281
Summary: SEQUEL STORY TO STRIP IT OFF SO READ THAT FIRST!-Not being exactly the prankster in the conventional way, Eric decides to return the favor in the light hearted prank battle initiated by Sookie and their friends. Problem is, that things don;t exactly go as planned and the prank victim may not find things to be as funny as intended.


AUTHOR"S NOTE-IT WAS SUGGESTED I WRITE A FOLLOW UP TO MY STORY STRIP IT OFF, THIS TIME THE PRANK BEING PULLED ON SOOKIE, SO HERE IT IS! PLEASE READ THE STORY _STRIP IT OFF_ BEFORE READING THIS ONE. ALSO, THIS MAY BE ONE OF MY LAST STORIES I WILL WRITE BUT I HAVE A FEW MORE I AM "HOARDING" FOR A RAINY/SNOWY DAY. THANKS AGAIN FOR THE SUPPORT AND KIND WORDS. J

The envelope had had no scent to it nor any return address. That in itself was out of the ordinary and even more bizarre was the fact she was actually taking time out of her day off of work to make the two hour drive out of town. Night was just falling as she drove and she had a text asking where she was off to, as she had left a note at home saying she had a errand out of town to make. That Eric hadn't tracked her down to get more information out her was something new, though she knew that he was trying to let her be her own woman, that he knew she was more than capable to taking care of herself. And she knew she was and didn't want ever again to be seen as a damsel in distress. She had started taking more chances, yet was no fool either. She was prepared to defend herself should she be walking into a trap. The letter she had received in the mail had baited her only by saying her loved ones-no specific names given-were in a compromising position and that if she came on her own and willingly, would she be allowed to save them. And with the track record her life had, she knew there was likely a trap of sorts involved and being stubborn, she wanted to go it alone. Besides, she had fangs, faerie magic and if need be, she had the power to summon the most powerful faerie magic possible-the Faerie's Fury, in which she would literally become something other than she normally appeared. Having learned she could summon it when needed, when the anger and fear arose, she was still fearful and respectful of that which she possessed. It was not anything she took lightly. And she had to snort as she thought about it, how she now knew that her hubby could also summon a equally rare and ancient magic, changing into something even more fearsome than he already was. That he had been told he was the likely the most powerful being on the planet, she snorted again, as if she weren't just as powerful. Either way, both wielded dangerous magic that one would be foolish to try to awaken.

Pulling into the warehouse parking lot, she felt like she was at the beginning of some weird horror flick. The moon was out and the sun had just set. Her acute hearing heard something clattering, following by shrieking cat noises. As a group of feral cats races from the shadows, passing her without a second glance, she looked at the letter in her hands. The address was right and she feared to think what she may find inside. She went to the front gate of the building, noting the broken windows and hearing yet more cat sounds. And some shouting,, yelling that wasn't familiar to her. Entering the building, the doors slammed shut like doors to a jail cell, a shudder down her spine. Fear was overwhelming her system as she got a strong smell of blood, blood that was very familiar to her. With her dual nature, she had long since learned what other's blood smells like and there was no doubt that some friends and family were lurking about here. But she also felt something else, a presence that was obscuring her being able to detect just who was around. It was not a magic she could put a finger on, she felt no real malice from it and yet she knew it was trying to conceal something from her. And usually, hidden things never boded well for people. The place was dark, clearly there hadn't been electricity here in years, if not decades. The slight chill and the noises of the building itself made her question if the structure was even structurally sound. Something about this felt very off, not just because of the magic cloaking her from sensing just who was around, but that this place seemed to be forged of every cliché of any horror movie, from the look to the sounds she kept hearing. And then the sounds she started to hear brought her to full alert, reaching the end of a corridor on the second story of the place, having walked up a rickety metal staircase, she saw a light at the end of the hall. And the sounds she heard, they weren't sounds of pain…nor torture nor terror. But she sure as hell recognized the voices and was struggling to comprehend just what she was hearing.

she had her hands alight, ready to use her power if need be and yet the sense of danger was replaced by a feeling of dread. Entering the room she saw neither blood nor anyone being tortured and she knew she had been misled. But the look on her face as she saw the two figures canoodling on the makeshift bed…she let her hands drop to her side as her mouth dropped wide open as well. Turning to look from what they had been doing, her brother and her hubby looked stunned to see her here.

"Um…this isn't what it looks like…" Jason said as he scurried to throw his clothes back on, though Eric was less in a hurry to do so, giving her a lightly pained look.

"I….got a letter saying some one was in trouble and I come into this…" she said, her voice crackling, this was the last thing she expected to find. "Someone spelled this place, I couldn't tell who was here until I came….upon you two…."

Getting up, her brother walked over to her, a serious expression on his face. "I don't; know what to say…I guess after I got healed by him back in vamp camp…I couldn't get him out of my head and the dreams I had of him? Well, you would know, right?" and by now, a now half dressed Eric had joined them, a serious look on his face.

"I never meant to harm you and perhaps this went a bit too far…..I hadn't planned it to come out this way, I thought it was a funny idea, to be honest. After the prank you and Pam and the others pulled on me…..the stripping and what not…..I suppose the ability to prank is one of my few shortcomings." Eric said, looking sheepish. "And by the way, nothing happened, though we have had plenty of experience to put on a convincing show your friend Holly was the one that cast magic on this place so you wouldn't know who was here….." he stopped talking as he watched her face, sensing full well what she was feeling. But he felt a sense of relief when she started to laugh and laugh. So hard she started to tear up.

"Oh, thank god that was a joke….it was almost too convincing…you two seemed strangely comfy with each other. Are you both sure there isn't something I should know?" she gazed from her hubby to her brother, both standing looking relieved. "I just wish I had gotten some photos on my cell….that would make for interesting conversations, wouldn't it? Or a good way to blackmail y'all."

They both kept staring at her, taken aback at how good she was taking this elaborate and somewhat kinky prank. "You've certainly changed from being that innocent little waitress, haven't you?" her brother asked her slowly.

"I have had to learn to not take everything so seriously and I admit, for a few moments, I was a little pissed at what I saw…..but I think I know you both too well and as such I knew deep down something more than what I knew was happening. But I do have one question….."

"What?" they both asked in unison.

"Who is the guy in your relationship?" she asked with a grin before she laughed, almost skipping away from them , glancing back to see the looks on their faces and hearing them start to squabble amongst each other. Before realizing she had turned their prank against them. Leave it to her to be able to do so.

 **THE END**


End file.
